


We

by happilyinsane13



Series: Our Connection is a Miracle [4]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Very much love though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyinsane13/pseuds/happilyinsane13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reality starts to present itself to Kala as she realizes the real life implications that came with running away to Berlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We

          Kala leaned against Wolfgang’s shoulder under the shade of a tree as they sat at a bench-table in a crowded Biergarten. The sunlight filtered through the branches and green leaves to freckle Kala’s face and hair. Felix sat across them, talking animatedly to Wolfgang about a movie they had seen recently and Kala smiled. It was some sort of war flick, brothers-in-arms and all. Kala had opted not to go, “I like comedies better,” she had said, waving them off with her hands as she looked over notes and maps of the small Ireland area where Will and Riley resided.

            “Go on, have fun!”

            Felix had given her a smile and she sensed his gratitude. They both knew he wanted alone time with Wolfgang, for things to seem normal again. So with his new cane in hand (“I could whoop anyone’s ass with this, Wolfie!”) he limped out the door. Wolfgang gave Kala a knowing smile before he had headed out as well.

            Kala turned her face towards the Spree River and lost herself in thought. It flowed underneath the sunlight, the water sparkling below them. Her still water in front of stayed untouched while both Wolfgang and Felix were on their second beer. She thought about the phone call, the new reality of her situation, her future… What was her future here? She couldn’t get a job, soon enough, without a visa, someone would have to deport her and they’d be driven apart. What was she going to do? What if… What if…

            And all of a sudden she was out of her body, leaning against the tree, the bark rough against the oversized hoodie Wolfgang had given her to keep herself warm when the wind blew. She looked out again at the Spree and the great brick bridge that crossed over it, its arches over the river attracting her eyes to the city beyond.

            “You should have told me,” he whispered, and Kala just sighed, grasping Wolfgang’s hand as she continued to gaze at the water.

            They had been honing their skills with out of body experiences. Wolfgang was talented at having a vague control on his body while keeping on a private conversation with Kala even if they were in the same room. Wolfgang’s body was nodding and giving encouraging smiles as Felix talked. Kala’s own looked daze, her entire weight being supported by Wolfgang.

            “Good thing Felix likes to talk,” she said with a smile, finally turning to look up into Wolfgang’s concerned face. He lifted a hand and cupped the side of her face, running his thumb down her cheek.

            “What did Rajan want to talk about? How did Rajan even get your phone number?”

            Kala took a deep, steadying breath trying to find her center of control. She fought back the tears welling in her eyes and Wolfgang placed both his hands on her face, raising his thumbs to the corners of her eyes so he could catch any tear that might escape.

            “He said he had waited for me to call to explain why I… why I ran away,” she said, raising her own thin hands to embrace Wolfgang’s, her long, thin fingers soft around his scarred ones. “But I took too long. I avoided it. So he asked my sister if there was anyway to contact me… She gave him my new phone number.”

            Wolfgang nodded. He had bought her a phone under his name for the purpose of keeping in contact with her sister, Felix, and, when she got the courage, her parents.

            “He just… I don’t know how he stayed so… so bloody calm. I ran out on him without ayn explanation and all he asked me was if I was alright, and if this meant I didn’t love him.”

            Tears spilled down her face, Wolfgang’s thumbs became wet as they stopped some and directed others to flow down the middle of her cheeks. He leaned his forehead against hers and he could sense her guilt, her sorrow at causing someone else pain. It made her heart clench excruciatingly in her chest and Wolfgang’s felt it so acutely that he pressed his phantom body into hers, trying desperately to stop it.

            Yet, more powerful than those feelings, underneath the great, heavy mass of black guilt and worry he could feel her happiness. Happiness that she was with him, that she loved him and oh how he loved her. Visions of them going to the market, her hands hovering in wonder over the unfamiliar food she’s never eaten, sitting at an outdoor café while it rains as Felix scoffs at them from behind the glass window, her in bed underneath him, how she moves and breathes his name as he loves her… _Wolfgang_ , _Wolfgang_ , _Wolfgang_.

            That feeling is much stronger and he unearths it with strong hands, revealing the light and catching her warm tears.

            “You told him the truth?”

            “Of course.”

            He looked at one of her biggest fears and shook his head.

            “You’ve confessed now… I’m sure your god forgives you.”

            He leaned in to kiss her…

            “Kala? Kala!”

            Kala and Wolfgang both startled. Kala quickly lifted her head from Wolfgang’s shoulder as Wolfgang blinked rapidly, turning to look at her as if he hadn’t been paying attention. Kala felt the distant voice of a memory.

            _Then why do you look lie someone just pissed in your beer?_

Felix stared at her, worry etched on his face.

            “You’re crying, what’s the matter?”

            “Oh?” Kala swiped a hand across her face and her fingers came back wet. She looked up at Felix, trying to come up with a lie, and had to fight hard to not start crying again. The way Felix was looking at her, with a concern she had never seen directed at her before, made her want to weep again.

            “I just… I just…” Suddenly words rushed out of her mouth before she could stop them, “I was marveling at the river’s beauty and then how one day all the beauty in the earth will be gone and how short life is.”

            It was garbled nonsense and Kala knew who, filtered through time and connection, it had come from. She could feel Wolfgang trying desperately to hold in laughter while Felix gaped at her like a fish.

            “Um,” Kala felt her cheeks growing very hot. “I’m going to, I mean I’m just going… I need to go to the ladies room.”

            She bolted out of her seat and tried to quickly walk away, tripping a few times as she bustled past tables full of people.

            “Are you still sure she’s not crazy?” Felix asked as he took a swig of beer.

            Wolfgang smiled, looking at Felix’s eyes trail after Kala, a gentleness in them that hadn’t been there before.

            “Oh you know, it’s probably just that time of the month.”

            Felix choked.

 

 

            Kala woke from slumber slowly and painfully, clutching her stomach. Wolfgang had rolled over on his side, facing the wall. Kala looked at his back, trying to keep in a whimper as she curled in on herself. The pain grew worse and in her haze she wondered if she was going to be sick.

            “That’s not even a question anymore,” Nomi grunted, also curled up on the couch of her apartment, Amanita running her fingers through her hair soothingly. “I have the stomach flu.” That was when Kala noticed the small, black trashcan by Nomi’s head.

            “How come I’m the only one feeling it?” Kala groaned, clutching at her stomach again.

            “We’ll talk about that later but you’re about to puke all over your jewel thief’s back if you don’t hurry.”

            Kala was thrust back into bed and she quickly scrambled to her side, almost falling down in her haste. She lifted herself up and stumbled to the bathroom, closing the door behind her, she quickly fell to her knees in front of the toilet with a painful thud before she vomited. Kala gasped, trying to clutch the edge of the toilet bowl while also keeping her body curled up to ease the pain. She shook violently, her body getting ready to vomit again. She did and when she was done she slowly lowered herself to the floor and tried to quiet her sobs so she wouldn’t wake Wolfgang. She wrapped her arms around her sore stomach, the vile taste of it all in her mouth. She was on Amanita’s and Nomi’s wooden floor, at the foot of the couch Nomi was laid across, two big white pillows under her head and a knitted blue blanket thrown over her body, her toes poking out at the end. Nomi reached down to stroke Kala’s hair, as she whispered to Amanita, “Its Kala.”

            Kala stayed there, letting the waves of pain crash over her and slowly ebb away until it was a dull ache. When she attempted to uncurl her legs the pain intensified so she went back to the fetal position.

            “Are you nervous about something?” Nomi asked, continuing to run her fingers through Kala’s mass of tangled curls. “Sometimes nerves can be so strong they make you feel sick. Maybe that’s why we synced up, so it got a bit intense for you.” Nomi smiled down at her apologetically.

            Kala shivered and even though she could feel the smoothness of the hardwood floor she also felt the cold tiles of the small bathroom against her skin.

            “You’re wearing just his t-shirt?” Nomi asked with a grin. Amanita seemed to catch on and cackled. “Oh girl, that always tops lingerie with a man.”

            Kala blushed.

            “It’s just comfy,” she mumbled, huddling at the back of the couch, attempting to seek warmth.

            “Now really,” Nomi began, her face suddenly serious. “What are you worried about?”

            Kala looked up into Nomi’s face and suddenly it was as if a dam had burst inside of her.

            “I’m calling my parents for the first time tomorrow since I left. It’s been a month and I’m so afraid… So afraid they’ll be mad, that they’ll reject Wolfgang, I can’t lie about Wolfgang,” she looked up at Nomi desperately. “Even if Lito invaded my body I don’t think I could. And then I have no visa and I can’t let Wolfgang keep supporting us and oh, what if Ganesha is angry at me? I’m unmarried and I ran away to a man… with a man… to… I don’t even know anymore. And then I have to help Riley steal more medical supplies in a few days and I can’t stop thinking about it for some reason, just don’t,” Kala hugged her knees to her chest. “Nomi, I don’t know what to do.”

            Nomi pushed up her glasses and ran a thumb down the shell of Kala’s ear.

            “Well, I can tell you that you won’t be alone when we help Riley,” Nomi said. “You can count on us. I’ll help you with the visa don’t even worry about it. I’ll help you with more than that. You also haven’t been struck down by lightning so I’m assuming you’re god is fine with the fact that you’re shacking up with a German badass.”

            Kala gave a watery giggle and hiccupped.

            “I have a feeling it’s your parents you’re the most concerned about.”

            Kala nodded against Nomi’s warm hand.

            “I didn’t really have accepting parents,” Nomi said. “They wanted to keep me in a box and circumscribe me with their own definitions of who they wanted me to be. But when I look at your parents,” Nomi stopped and Kala could hear the sounds of her father’s restaurant and smell the food and feel the warmth and she knew that Nomi could feel it to. “When I feel what you feel, see what you see, I think they just want you to be happy. They love you in a way that doesn’t seek to put you in a box, slap a label on it, and say ‘Our daughter is XYZ,’ no. Your parents, I think, do want you to be free.”

            The door burst open and Nomi was gone, Kala was lying on the tiles in front of the toilet, and Wolfgang was standing above her, his body bare and his eyes wide.

            “What’s wrong?” he asked, bending down to cradle her face and run his hands down her body, checking for injury. “I woke up with this pain and you were gone and I…”

            _I was so scared_.

            It hung in the air between them.

            Kala took a gulp of air and winced at the taste of bile in her mouth.

            “I got sick,” she said. “Nomi said it was probably nerves.”

            She decided to leave out that Nomi’s stomach flu didn’t help.

            Wolfgang braced her neck with one large hand and the small of her back with another. He lifted her so that she was cradled against his chest and then he, to Kala it seemed effortless, lifted them up so he was supporting her against the sink.

            “Brush your teeth,” he said gently.

            He grabbed her toothbrush and handed it to her, keeping one arm around her waist as he did. He then took the toothpaste and squirted some onto her toothbrush. She obediently started to clean her mouth as Wolfgang leaned over to flush the toilet, his arm around her waist secure but gentle.

            When she was done he led her over to the bathtub. It had been one of Wolfgang’s requirements when looking for an apartment, even though hardly any apartment in Berlin had anything more than a shower to save space.

            “A shower?” she asked.

            “No. A bath.”

            Still supporting her, Wolfgang lowered them to the floor to twist the tap, getting the water flowing. He tested the temperature with his fingers and when it was hot he plugged the bathtub and then lifted Kala up.

            “Lift your arms above your head,” he told her and she obeyed. He gingerly took off the t-shirt and it passed easily over her head. He then reached with his hand to pull down her panties. She didn’t even have the strength to make a half-hearted comment. He took her by the waist again to help her over the rim of the tub. He stepped in and lowered them to the floor of the tub, settling behind her. It was cramped but warm and Kala leaned against his chest as she felt the hot water slowly rise up the side of her outstretched legs. Wolfgang’s knees were up, his feet encased her thighs.

            “I don’t remember my mother well,” Wolfgang said, stroking one of Kala’s shoulders. “But when I was very little in East Berlin, when my father wasn’t home she would let me take baths. My father never let me. Said baths were for children.”

            “You were a child,” she whispered.

            “He didn’t fucking care,” he replied. “Whenever I got sick at night she could sense it. She would come to my room and bring me to the bathroom, brush my teeth and then put me in a hot bath while she cleaned my mess so my father wouldn’t see it.”

            Kala leaned her face up to look into his blue eyes, the steam had made his blonde hair stick to his forehead. 

            “It always made me feel better,” he said.

            Kala leaned her face up to kiss him chastely, her nose brushing against the underside of his chin.

            “I’m starting to feel better,” she said against his mouth.

            Wolfgang pulled away only to start kissing a trail from the shell of her ear, down her neck to her shoulders.

            “We’ll tell them together,” he murmured against her skin. “We will.”

 

           

           


End file.
